cbbc_on_choicefandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Underwood
Michael Paul Underwood (born 26 October 1975 in Northampton) is an English television presenter. CBBC on Choice Michael Underwood was the first presenter of CBBC on Choice from Day 1 on Monday 29th November 1999, he presented from the CBBC studios linking into the programmes, showing birthday cards, drawings and pictures on air just like he did on BBC1 and BBC2, He left in November 2000 when fellow presenter Adrian Dickson overtook as main presenter after a year although he returned on the weekend of Saturday 6th January - Sunday 7th January 2001 to present for one week only. Career Underwood attended Weston Favell Academy in Northampton; he later graduated from Plymouth University's Rolle College, Exmouth with a BEd (Hons) in Drama & Performance. Before winning a six-week CBBC presenting contract on the BBC television show Whatever You Want, Underwood had previously made it to the last four in interviews for the Blue Peter vacancy subsequently filled by Simon Thomas.[citation needed] In 2006, Underwood duetted with X Factor's Andy Abraham on the Christmas single, "December Brings Me Back To You". Underwood competed in the 2008 series of Dancing on Ice, partnered by professional skater Melanie Lambert. However, he pulled out of the series following a broken ankle in the run-up to the third show. The following year he took part in the series again, in its fourth series. Underwood runs his own film blog1 Underwood presented on Heart FM From April 22, 2013 for South Coast Breakfast with Zoe Hanson. He left this role on 20 December 2013 to concentrate on his young family.2 In early 2014, he presented the ITV entertainment series Let Me Entertain You on Saturday nights. The show didn't return for a second series. Underwood is currently a reporter on the ITV series Surprise Surprise and Real Stories with Ranvir Singh. Personal life Underwood married his former CBBC co-star Angellica Bell in New York in December 2010.3 On 9 June 2011, Underwood announced that Bell was expecting their first child.4 The baby, Elijah Joseph, was born on 26 December 2011. It was announced on Twitter in early 2013 that Underwood and wife, Angellica would be expecting their second child. Their daughter Keziah Mae was born in June 2013, Underwood was quoted saying 'two under two, we are crazy.' Filmography * The Crystal Maze: Team captain on the first kids' special 1990 * Whatever You Want: Where he won the CBBC contract 1999 * CBBC: continuity presenter (1999–2002) * Hollywood 7: Pizza Delivery Boy * The Make Shift: presenter * CITV: continuity presenter (2002–2003) * The White Knuckle Tour: presenter * Eliminator: presenter * The Big Bang: presenter * Starfinder: presenter * Jungle Run: presenter series 5-8 (52 episodes) * Ministry of Mayhem: presenter (2004) * Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2005: British Final presenter (also in 2004) * Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2005: commentator * The British Soap Awards: (2006) ITV2 presenter * ITV2 Celebrity Daredevils: "SAS Training" * It Shouldn't Happen To A Showbiz Reporter: showbiz reporter 2005 * GMTV: Entertainment Correspondent (2005–2008) * Wet Wet Wet's "Too Many People" music video * Dancing on Ice celebrity skater 2008 (forced to withdraw three weeks into the competition due to a broken ankle) * Harry Hill's TV Burp * Bingo Night Live: presenter 2008 * The Wright Stuff: guest * Loose Women: guest * The X Factor - co-presented in Derry * Dancing on Ice celebrity skater 2009 (returning as competitor) * The British Soap Awards (2009): ITV2 backstage presenter * All Star Mr and Mrs with Angellica Bell, contestants * The X Factor - co-presented in Colchester in 2009 * Live from Studio Five: guest presenter 2010 * The Door: contestant 2010 * The British Soap Awards (2010): ITV backstage interview presenter * British Soap Awards: The After Party (2010): ITV2 presenter * The Zone: presenter 2010 * Daybreak: Competition presenter * OK! TV: Guest presenter * Born To Shine: Contestant * Celebrity Masterchef 2012 * Celebrity Mastermind 2012: Contestant * Let Me Entertain You (2014) - Presenter * Surprise Surprise (2014–present) - Reporter * Real Stories with Ranvir Singh (2015) - Reporter Gallery Category:Presenters